Over
by Stalker Fudge
Summary: It's over Starfire. Those are the words that haunted her nightmares. Those were the words she wished she'd never hear. RobStar OOC.
1. Girl Time

Hey. I've decided to write my first Teen Titan fic.

I started this after the finale. So this takes place after the battle with Trigon. Raven can control her powers by herself, and so her emotions are no longer dangerous for the purpose of this first chapter.

It will be OOC for a bit, but it's justified. The Raven you all know and love will be back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

.--.BEGIN STORY.--.

The sun slowly rose above a hill. The sight filled the beautiful Tameranians eyes and she giggled a bit. Her beautiful red hair hung down lightly and flowed with her slow movements. She turned to her fellow titan and friend sitting on the floor.

"Hey Raven… we were up all night… again." Raven let out a tiny giggle.

"So we did." She tried to pull herself up, but she just fell back down, hitting her head on the couch. She sighed and stayed down. "At least we kept the world safe from the evil squirll clan of the moon for one more night." She crossed her legs. "Men are stupid. They slept through the whole invastion. Star, had we not been awake… these monsters would have taken over Jump city. The men were just willing to lay there and die. Who needs sleep? Sleep is evil." Raven paused and put a hand on her face. She jumped a bit. "I feel like Michal Jackson. No one should ever have to say that…" Starfire laughed. Then screamed in shock. "Star?"

"I felt a feeling of… the bug." Raven looked towards Starfire.

"It's a Junebug!"

"But it is not June…" Raven turned her head towards the hall, where a fan was running. The noise made her angry.

"Stupid river! Who said you could run through our home? If you don't shut up, I'm sending you to Albuquerque. And that is not a very nice place."

"Raven?"

"No Albuquerque is a bad place." Starfire sighed. She leaned over and grabbed a flashlight. With her other hand, she pulled Raven to her feet and dragged her down the hall to their leader's bedroom. They tiptoed to the side of his bed. Starfire turned on the flashlight and shined it in Robin's direction. He grunted and opened his eyes. Raven squealed and pulled Starfire to the ground with her.

"What are you two doing coming into my room and waking me up like that?"

"We didn't do it."

"Yes. We are doing the sleeping." Robin sighed.

"Are you two drunk again?"

"Um… no…" Raven began to laugh.

"But Raven… we drunked of the…" Raven slapped a hand over Starfire's mouth.

"Shhhh! Come on." Raven got up and walked out the door.

"I like to sleep you guys." Starfire looked up.

"I was not here. You cannot see me." She got on her hands and knees. "I am in the mode of stealth." Robin sat up and watched as Starfire crawled out of his room chanting; "Stealth, stealth, stealth…" When she got out the door, she slammed into Raven's legs and knocked the other Titan to the ground.

"Ouch! Star! That was hurtful! Why… how… I can't believe you are so hurtful Star! You've had it in for me all along haven't you? Yes, I know. The hugs were you trying to kill off my brain cells by cutting off my oxygen supply. I knew something was wrong when I head that popping noise in my head. You…"

"Man! What… Starfire? Raven?" They turned to see a sleepy Beast Boy standing in the hallway.

"Hello Garfield."

"Yes, hello friend Garfield. The morning has brought you joy, yes?"

"Yes? I mean… no… I mean…" He thought. "Is it morning?"

"Shut up! I told you, Albuquerque is bad! Very bad!"

"Albuquerqueians do not believe this to be so Raven."

Albuquerqueians are bad too." She wrinkled her nose. "You ever smelled one of them before?" Just then, the alarm went off. "Well Star, that is the lunch bell."

"No. It is the bell for the singing of the lollipop song."

"Oh yes." The two girls began to sing the lollipop song. Robin sighed and looked at them.

"These two would be useless right now. Go to bed."

"But sleep is…"

"Go!" Raven saluted.

"Aye, aye cap-i-ton." She grabbed Starfire's hair and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, your boyfriend sent us on an important mission."

"Ok… who is… Raven!" Raven giggled as Robin blushed a bit. He turned around.

"Alright… um… remaining Titans… Go!"

.--.THREE HOURS LATER.--.

"I cannot believe you made us search all over Jump City for a false alarm." Cyborg clomped into the Titan Tower.

"Well you can never be too sure." Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Then he looked up and gasped.

"What…" Cyborg noticed Raven reading and leaning against the counter as usual. Robin noticed Starfire cooking, a scary sight to be seen. And then they saw what Beast Boy was surprised about. "Terra?"

"Oh… hey guys…"

"No way…" Beast Boy walked carefully over to her.

"You're real? You aren't stone?" She sighed.

"Uh yeah. I appear to be." Cyborg chuckled a little. "Um… you guys think I could crash here for a bit?" Robin sighed.

"Uh… I guess…"

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

How was it? Please RnR.

Warning: Terra fans, beware. I don't like her. (For example: Next chapter will be entitled; Terra Terror.)


	2. Terra Terror

Alright. I'm back. Pretty good, two chapters in one day: ) Thanks to the reviewers. Y'all are awesome!

This chapter is Terra based. There is BB/Terra in here, but remember, I don't like Terra.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Beast Boy sighed. He looked at Terra who was sitting next to him.

"I think you're crazy Terra. Yeah, you betrayed us, so just give them time. I know you would take it back if you could, I know you're sorry. I don't understand why you did it, but I don't care."

"But they hate me. Even Star is acting different around me."

"Didn't she give you a hug when you got here?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a Starfire hug. It was… different…" She sighed. "Beast Boy. They want you to hate me."

"Terra they…"

"I'm here because of you. Once they turn you against me, I'm gone."

"Terra they wouldn't…" She sighed.

"I hope you're right BB." She got up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Alright." She got up and walked out the door. She sighed. She was the perfect apprentice. She knew what she had to do. Terra walked into the living room and leaned against the wall. Robin was sitting at the table thinking. All the other Titans were off doing their own things.

"Hey Robin…" He looked up.

"Oh… Terra… what are you…"

"Why do you hate me?"

"What?" Robin was thrown off by her question. "I don't…"

"Don't deny it. You don't trust me."

"Well… you'll get my trust back. I'll get used…" She smirked and took a rock out of her pocket. She took her finger and tossed the rock at him with her powers. He was taken by surprise and the rock hit him just right, knocking him over. (A.N. This is no pebble. With enough force behind it you could knock out someone with a rock that fits in the palm of your hand.)

"I'd hate to disappoint you."

"Terra!" She turned to see Raven and Starfire standing at the door. Raven went straight to the battle as Starfire flew to Robin's side. She put her hand on his forehead and Robin opened his eyes.

"Robin… you are ok?" He nodded.

"I'll be fine Star." She smiled.

"Good." Her attention was drawn to Raven and Terra. Needless to say the tower was taking a beating. "Then I shall be back in a second." She flew to Terra and threw a star bolt at her. It instantly knocked her out.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy ran to Terra.

"But… Beast Boy… she…" He looked up.

"She said you didn't like her. I might expect something like this from Raven… but you Starfire…" He picked up Terra's unconscious body. Cyborg walked in from the garage.

"What happened to my tower?" Beast Boy stood up.

"Starfire attacked Terra."

"But Beast Boy she…"

"Beast Boy I did…" He held up his hand.

"Save it! I'm leaving." Robin sat up.

"Beast Boy…"

"No. I'm gone. For good. Goodbye." With that, Beast Boy carried Terra's limp body out the doors. Everyone was quiet.

"What has just happened?" Robin looked at Starfire.

"I think we just lost a part of the team…"

"Guys… what happens now?"

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Ok, how was that? I heart cliffy's. Please RnR!


	3. It's Over

Hey, I'm back with another chapter.

I would just like to say that Slade will make a tiny appearance, but as this is my first Titan fic, I do not wish to make it be about their 'biggest' opponent. (I say 'biggest' only because they have never defeated him in truth…) (Terra don't count)

Warning: Some CyBee in here. But there will not be much of it at all, so you can probably look at it as just friendship or whatever you want…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Cyborg marched across the living room and plunked onto the couch. He crossed his arms and looked around the tower.

"This place is a mess. It'll take forever to fix. If ever."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me Robin. We lost Beast Boy. Admit it or not, losing one person in a team of five is a huge loss. Can we deal?"

"Beast Boy will return, will he not?" Robin looked down.

"I don't think so Star."

"But he can't be gone for good! He must return! He is part of our team!" Cyborg heard a ringing on his robotic arm. He jerked it up and looked into the small screen that appeared.

"Yeah?"

"Cyborg!"

"BumbleBee?" He got a little worried as he heard the ugency in her voice.

"Cyborg he's back!"

"What?"

"Brother Blood is back! And he took Menos!"

"What? No… he… he…"

"Sí mi amigo. ¡Nosotros le necesitamos!" Cyborg looked up at the other Titans in the room with him.

"Más is right Cyborg. The Titans East really need you. I know you have your team but…"

"No BumbleBee… the Titans East do need me now. And our team… is over. I'll be there. And this time… I'll stay." He stood up. Robin's mouth grew dry as Starfire looked ready to cry. "Cyborg out."

"Cyborg…"

"No Robin. Face it, the Titans are over. I need to go help Titans East. There is no hope for us. I'm sorry." With that he walked out the door. They heard the T-Car start up and drive off into the distance.

"So Cyborg is… gone?" Raven nodded. "But what of the team? What will happen to us? I do not wish to part. I would not…"

"It's going to happen Star."

"Raven…" Raven turned to Starfire.

"Yes, the future you saw became null and void when you returned from it, but it's destiny. The Titans were destined to break up." She shook her head.

"But we cannot give up so easily. We must fight."

"Yeah Rae. We control our own destinies now. You of all people should know that destiny is but a suggestion." Raven shook her head.

"I'm taking the distress call. I'm going to help my people." Starfire spun her head around to face Raven.

"What?"

"My mom contacted me last night. She escaped before Azarath was destroyed. There were many people who fell with my homeland, but there were also many who fled before it's destruction. My mother contacted me to return and help them find a new home and build our civilization back to normal. It is my duty to help."

"But Raven… you cannot…" Tears fell from Starfire's eyes.

"I must do what is right for my people." Raven paused. "It's over Starfire." Those are the words that haunted her nightmares. Those were the words she wished she'd never hear. The tears flowed freely.

"This cannot be it. I will not allow this to be finished!" Robin sighed.

"Starfire, Raven is right."

"Robin… no…" She let her eyes wander to the floor.

"Cyborg is the only one who could repair all the damages. It would be unsafe for us to stay here. It's too risky. We have to go. Beast Boy is gone with Terra, Cyborg has pledged his loyalty to Titans East, and Raven must go rebuild her homeland." Starfire looked up.

"And what of you?"

"I'm going underground. Getting a new identity. Finding Slade." His eyes glazed over. Starfire looked at the ground.

"So we are through?" Raven kept her eyes glued forward so the tears would not be seen. If Starfire had noticed them, she knew she would lose all control.

"Yeah Star… the Titans are over." Raven slowly walked to the door, and without looking back, she disappeared from sight. Robin sighed.

"I'll miss you Starfire."

"And I, you Robin." He walked over and took her hand in his.

"I won't forget you." The tears had stopped flowing. They now burned her eyes. A lump grew in her throat. She couldn't speak, so she threw her arms around him in a last embrace. He returned the hug and sighed. "Ever…" His voice was full of tears and sorrow. He pulled away and made his way to the doors. As he reached them, he paused.

He wanted so badly to turn around. He longed to hold her in his arms and press his lips against hers. He sighed and thought about the possibility of taking her with him.

No. Too many memories. He sighed. 'Just walk out the door.' The door opened and he stepped out.

Starfire stood there, silently. She wanted to fly to him and give him a reason to stay. She wanted him to stay and hold her. She wanted him to never let go. She knew she couldn't speak. Nor could she fly. She felt no joy. The young Tameranian did not move. She heard the R-Cycle start up and zoom down the street. She stayed there silent. Her eyes wandered the now empty and eerie silent tower.

The tower filled her with sorrow. She could still see Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting on the couch playing a video game. Raven was sitting with her back against the sideboard, reading a book. Robin was sitting in front of the stereo listening to music. She wanted to smile so badly, but the second a hint of one crossed her lips, the sights were snatched from her. The tower grew dark and cold. The creaks and groans were screaming and echoing in her mind. She was alone now. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"And what of me?"

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Hey. How was it? What did you think? (Please don't kill me!)

Sorry if this seemed to go a bit fast. I just wanted it to be quick. Like pulling off a band-aid really quick. (For me, that is always tons more painful. You get a bigger sting that way.) Cuz I mean, Star's world just fell apart in less then an hour…

Please RnR!

Next chapter will take place some years after this. (And there will be some Slade in it. Just because.) (But it should be his last appearance in this story.)


	4. The Past is Past Part 1

Two characters will be re-introduced this chapter, two next chapter, and the one left will be introduced in the chapter after that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Slade would not have interrupted Robin and Starfire's goodbye during The End Part 3. (Cuz they were supposed to kiss.) –pout-

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

A dark figure jutted down the street. Glares from the passing streetlights reflected off the gold mask that covered half of the man's face. Above him, a man in his mid-twenties, leaped from rooftop to rooftop. His shoulder-leangth black hair danced back and forth and the amount of running he was doing was beginning to make his legs pulsate. A grunt escaped his lips as he threw himself towards the ground and landed right in front of the runaway.

"Slade." The older man poised himself.

"You haven't changed a bit." The young man was once known by his parents as Richard Greyson, once known by his friends as Robin, and now known by his enemies as Nightwing. "At least not on the inside."

.--.WHAT HAPPENED TO 'ROBIN'.--.

Nightwing sat in his underground lair. He looked to his Robin costume in the other end of the room. He turned away. He wished he hadn't left Starfire. He had become dependent on friendship. Yeah, now Slade didn't have them to use as a weakness, but now Nightwing had lost part of his reason to fight. He had lost his hope.

An alarm went off. He turned to see there was a robbery in progress. It was Control Freak. He sighed. He thought of the time that they had traveled through television chasing him. And the time they thought Control Freak was seeking his revenge, but it was really Raven's powers out of control. He stood up and sighed. He made his way to his motorcycle and drove it through the exit.

The screams of innocent bystanders could be heard miles away. He sighed. It was always the same story. He'd fight with Control Freak for a bit, then Control Freak would mess up and be defeated. His life was stuck on repeat. What he would give for a little change. Living alone was painful and boring.

"Nightwing. We meet again." Nightwing looked up.

"Here we go again."

.--.PRESENT DAY.--.

Nightwing didn't move from his spot. Slade didn't scare him. He growled a bit. Slade cried out.

"Boo Yeah."

"Cyborg?" Cyborg stood right behind Slade, he walked into Nightwing's view.

"Miss me?"

"What are you… you pledged…" Cyborg's eyes glazed over.

.--.WHAT HAPPENED TO CYBORG.--.

Cyborg kicked back his feet. Menos had long since been saved. It wasn't hard for them to get him back as a team. He smiled as everyone crowded around the table. He felt a presence beside him.

"You gonna eat big boy?" Cyborg smiled and looked up at BumbleBee.

"Yeah, maybe after it clears up a bit."

"This seat taken?" He looked next to him.

"No." She plunked down next to him.

"Hey Cyborg…"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I… I was wondering if…" The alarm went off and BumbleBee sighed. "We better go get that." He stood up and looked at his computer screen. "It's Brother Blood! Come on!" Titans East ran out the door.

Brother Blood was waiting for them to show up.

"I've been waiting for you." In the blink of an eye, he had lashed out and sliced BumbleBee's throat. For good measure, he ran her through. BumbleBee gasped and grasped at her neck. She fell over into Cyborg's arms.

"No…" Brother Blood smiled. Everone stopped and watched as BumbleBee's eyes rolled back into her head. Cyborg's own head snapped up to face Brother Blood. "You will pay for that."

.--.PRESENT DAY.--.

Slade pushed himself back up to his feet. He got ready to attack.

"Oh no you don't…" The two boys looked behind them to see if they really had heard who they thought they heard.

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Cliffy! How was that? Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. I'm just doing tiny overviews of their lives. More will be explained about everything later.

Please RnR!


	5. The Past is Past Part 2

Thanks to the reviewers.

Two more characters this chapter. And just in case anyone doesn't get it, the 'WHAT HAPPENED' thing is one part of something they've been through since the break-up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

"Raven!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven through a black disk at Slade, knocking him off his feet.

"Raven! You're here!" Raven landed next to Cyborg. Nightwing was amazed.

.--.WHAT HAPPENED TO RAVEN.--.

Raven pulled her hood down from her head.

"But if the supreme evil one returns, we must be ready."

"He won't return."

"But how can you be sure?" Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Because I know he won't return. I can't really say much more then that. I just… **_know_**."

"And maybe you **_want_** him to return. How can we be sure that you aren't still evil?"

"I am not evil."

"If she was evil, why would she help us rebuild Azarath?"

"So she could help Tri… the supreme evil one destroy us."

"Nitanza! You almost said it." His name had been forbidden. They believed speaking it would let him into their world again.

"Forgive me." Raven gritted her teeth.

"No chances can be taken. You must be banished." Nitanza shook her head.

"Please…"

"You can't do that! He's not coming back."

"Hush Raven. We are still undecided on you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You became the portal!" A tall woman ascended down a large staircase. Her hood was as black as midnight.

"No…"

"You are to leave here now."

"Mother…" (AN: I know her mother has a white hood, but it changed. Just like Raven's did.)

"Now, Raven!" She walked up so that only Raven could hear. "It is for the best. They will never be normal again. You know things have been… stressed with you here. I think it's best you leave."

"But mother… this is my home as well."

"Your home was with your friends on earth."

"My home is with my people..." Her mother backed up with flames in her eyes.

"**_You are not welcome here!" _**Raven backed up with tears in her eyes.

"Banished!"

"Forbidden!"

"Leave!" All had smiles on their faces as she left. Even her mother.

.--.PRESENT.--.

Raven sighed. She hugged her arms to herself. She was home.

"You started the party without me?"

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew down to them. He changed back to normal and landed on Slade.

"Yeah?"

.--.WHAT HAPPENED TO BEAST BOY.--.

Terra stood back-to Beast Boy. She chanced a glance back towards him.

"Terra? How could you?"

"Haven't you got it yet? I don't love you. I work for my own profit. Warp offered me protection if I helped split the team up."

"How could you do that to me?"

"I don't care about anyone but me. I thought you understood that by now." Beast Boy changed into a venomous snake (AN: I've racked my brain. Can't pick my favorite one. You choose.) and lashed out at her. His fangs sunk deep into her neck and mere seconds later, she dropped down. He removed himself and returned back to normal. Tears feel from his eyes as he kneeled to her side.

"I'm sorry Terra. I love you…"

.--.PRESENT.--.

"You're here? But what happened? Where's Terra?" Slade struggled to his feet.

"Yes. Where is the little traitor."

"Gone." A green flash appeared and with a great force, split into the ground. Slade was taken off guard and fell into the ground. Another green flash as everything went back to normal. Minus Slade."

"Starfire?"

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Alright, what did you think? Please RnR. And as warned, do not expect your normal Starfire in the next chapter.


	6. The Past is Past Part 3

Wow y'all, thanks for the reviews.

I wrote this one on the way home from Canada after a funeral so… yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Starfire stood on a rooftop above them. Robin rubbed his eyes. She had grown up and changed a lot. Her once long and vibrant hair was now dulled and chopped up to her shoulders. Her purple boots had been replaced with worn, faded black combat boots. Her skirt was the same other then the color, which was now black. Now instead of her purple mid-drift, she sported a camo tank-top.

All of the other ex-titans watched her as she flipped off the roof and held her hands out facing the ground. Right before she landed on the ground, starbolts erupted from her hands. She landed on her feet right in front of them.

"Nice entrance."

"I suppose it's destiny for us to sit here in a circle and wait for betrayal to sweep by?" The sarcasm in her once sweet voice shocked everyone. A stunned silence followed and Raven was the one to break it.

"I don't know about the others, but I want to be a titan again. I want to belong. I want things to be the way they were." The three guys nodded, but Starfire scoffed.

"Things can't go back. The world doesn't work that way." Raven's face showed pain for a mere second, but Cyborg caught it and spoke up.

"That didn't sound anything like you Star!" Robin looked her in the eyes.

"That was cold." His voice was flat. Starfire's eyes became glassy.

"It's a cold world."

.--.WHAT HAPPENED TO STARFIRE.--.

Her arms were finally beginning to burn. She pulled herself up to the bar and let out a small grunt of determination as she pulled her chin above it. This was Sergeant Pain's cue to tell him she'd reached her maximum.

"Are you ready to quit cadet?"

"Sir yes sir."

"What was that you weakling? You trying to make you're commanding officer work just to hear you?" Starfire shook her head. "I said; are you ready to quit cadet?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Alright then. Now drop and give me 50." Starfire groaned and let herself fall to the ground, scraping her knee in the process. Before she realized it, she cried out in pain. "Make that 100 weakling! What do you say to that?"

"Sir, thank-you sir!" She began to do her pushups. She got through the first 50 with only a slight tugging feeling on her muscles. Sergeant Pain noticed this and put his foot on her back. He pushed down with a strong force. There was rolling thunder. Starfire's arms gave out and she fell face-first into the mud puddle beneath her. As she struggled to get back up, the rain started pouring down.

"What's wrong? You scared of a little rain cadet? You think you're going to melt?"

"Sir no sir!"

"Am I too much weight for you?" Starfire didn't answer. "Your commanding officer asked you a question you gnat! When I address you, you speak back!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Now am I too much weight for you?"

"Sir no sir!" She sighed. Sure, she was an alien with super strength, but fatigue was setting in quickly.

"Then you continue cadet. And start now before I'm feeling greedy." Starfire struggled and suffered through 50 more pushups. She pulled herself up and saluted the sergeant. He saluted back.

"Sir, permission to go and partake of my rations?" Sergeant Pain snapped his arm back.

"Permission denied cadet. You owe me 4 more laps on the obstacle course." She sighed. "What do you say?"

"Sir yes sir, thank-you sir."

"Everything Sergeant Pain does is for you, and don't you forget it cadet."

"No sir, I will not forget sir."

"Now get moving maggot!"

.--.PRESENT.--.

Robin sighed.

"Star, you have to give it another try. We make our own destiny. You know that."

"Funny… that's not the tune you were singing when we all split up."

"Hey Star?"

"What is it?" Beast Boy took a breath.

"Your English had gotten a lot better… how…"

"Are you an idiot? I've been on earth long enough now. Without you guys around to explain earth ways and such, I had to learn on my own. In time I became more human."

"What about the fancy entrance? Why didn't you just fly down?"

"Because I can't fly." She sighed and blinked back tears. "I haven't been able to since we split up." Raven sighed.

"Starfire…"

"Star…" Robin looked at her and lost his voice. He remembered the last time she hadn't been able to fly. It had been on that planet when she was mad at him.

"Don't. I don't want your pity. I've done just fine without flying. I've done great without any of you." She turned to Raven and Robin. "Don't act like you care now." Raven was on the verge of tears, but tried desperately to push her emotions aside. After her mother, she thought Starfire was the one person who'd never turn her back on her. They were best friends.

Robin bit his bottom lip. He should have kept Starfire with him. It was now evident that she'd fought an unfamiliar world alone and the battle had left her with scars. Many, big, and lasting scars.

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

So how was it? Can the titans get Starfire to trust again? Please RnR!


End file.
